


Sleepless Celebration

by DorkishDanshi



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkishDanshi/pseuds/DorkishDanshi
Summary: I'm rather new to the KagePro fandom but I wanted to show my love for the fandom so take this!Well, this basically the rest of Mekakushi Dan plotting a sleepover simply to get Kido and Kano together. They succeed of course, via a game of truth and dare!





	Sleepless Celebration

"In the name of the Mekakushi Dan, a sleepover will take place this evening!" Kano exclaimed, a big grin on his lips as he kept his hands on his side. He certainly did look rather enthusiastic about all this. Typical Kano behavior indeed.

"How would this be a sleepover? I mean, we pra--" Shintaro was about to interject on Kano's statement but let out a groan as he felt a hand knock against his head.

"No need to be so rude, Big brother! Especially since the girls and I made such an effort to buy everything for it!" Momo's voice bellowed through their hideout, the other girls behind her with bags in their hands.

"Aww! That hurt, Momo! Take it e--" And then again, the two Kisaragi siblings were bickering. It was pretty normal too see this happening.

The girls had literally thought of everything. Pyjamas, snacks, movies..Everything. They were prepared for any situation during this. Momo finally released her brother and skipped over to the other girls.

"This really was a nice idea, Marry..Kano suggested it right? That's a surprise since he's an idiot." Kido remarked, pulling down her hood before staring down at the smaller female who was just smiling as she laid everything out that they needed. 

"Right..We'll all go get dressed and then we can all start this." Ayano said with an excited giggle, as she looked to the other female members as Marry handed everyone their bags. Everyone had some new pyjamas, choosen out by the girls themselves. They would have gotten the boys some too, but they often just slept in their boxers and tanktops so there really wasn't a point.

"Sooo, what are we even gonna do first?" Hibiya for once, seemed sorta excited. He was just in classic blue shirt, holding a book in his hands. He was sat next to Seto, whom's shoulder he had been leaning his head as he read his book.

That's when the hustle and bustle started in their hideout. The girls were ready. All now dressed in adorbale looking pyjamas. Kido's were of dull purple in colour, comprised of a pair of shorts, and tank top. Obviously, the design on it has something to do with music. This is Kido after all.

It had some sort of heart pattern on it, with a heartbeat sign behind it along with some quote on it reading "My heart races with You". Sappy but the music theme caught her eye so don't judge her for being a sap for once.

Kano sorta blushed a little when he noticed Kido now in those pyjamas. I mean,the boy did sorta maybe kinda have the biggest crush on his commander, keeping it hidden under that usual dorky attitude he maintained around the others.

Shintaro, whom had noticed Kano's flushed expression decided he'd tease the other. He wasn't very well aware of the other's crush on Kido but seeing that flustered face, just made him aware. He leaned over to whisper in the male's ear. "You're staring at her legs right? Fucking pervert-" He said with a snigger.

That just made Kano's cheeks burn even more and he kinda just elbowed Shintaro in the arm as a warning. The poor boy was so so embarrassed. I mean, how could he not stare? Kido usually always stayed wrapped up and mostly covered so this was strange yet rather nice of a change..

Marry walked back inside the room, now in a soft looking nightgown and even a little a little night cap. She and Haruka walked in together, holding bowls of popcorn amongst other things and placed them down on the table before urging everyone to gather around the table.

Everyone began to discuss what they should do first, making a group vote to play Truth Or Dare. Getting cocky, Takane nominated to go first. "Right! I pick...Seto! Truth or dare!" She pointed to him in an enthusiastic manner, sniggering to herself. This was sure to be an interesting game indeed.

Seto was as composed and calm as usual, a nervous chuckle leaving his lips as he headed Takane. "Uh...Dare I guess." Oh god,he is fucked. At least that's what he thinks. Turns out it was pretty tame. The smallish female was still sniggering to herself as she stood up. She barely looked threatening in some pyjamas with a dolphin on it. Defintely not the best choice when you want to scare someone into a dare, Takane.

"Right! Well you gotta keep Marry in your lap for 2 turns and call her your little bunny during those 2 turns!" Takane was still laughing evilly before she sat back down, stealing some of the popcorn from the bowl that Shintaro had been hogging the entire time since Marry and Haruka had brought them out.

"Ah, well I was expecting something more wild not tame. I can do that." Seto smiled charismatically before bringing Marry into his lap with a small chuckle. "You're my little bunny, Marry." The female in question giggled a bit, nuzzling into Seto to get comfortable. How cute..

Takane was still sniggering to herself and then gestured for Seto to ask someone next. Turns went on and on, causing embarrassment for some and none for others. "Uh- Marry, you can get out of Seto's lap now. The 2 turns are over." Kano explained, chuckling a bit as Marry pouted at him. "But I'm cozy!" 

"Fine. Stay in his lap, you marshmallow." He wouldn't stop chuckling. That was until it was finally his turn to be asked. It was Momo who was given the opportunity to embrass him. "Okay, Kano! It's your turn! Truth and Dare!"

There was something up with this. Didn't Momo just say Truth and Dare rather than Truth Or Dare? This was seriously confusing..Why didn't anyone seem to be questioning it? The only other person who looked like they were questioning it was Kido, whom looked around at everyone with a raised brow. 

"Alrighty, Kano! You have to tell us who your crush is and then kiss your crush!" Momo proclaimed, as Kano felt his cheeks flush up again. It felt like his face was on fire..It was getting that warm for him. His heart was practically pounding in his chest as he shyly butt shuffled over to Kido, his face massively flushed as he looked into her eyes, luckily without his ability being activated.

Kido was slightly shocked to say the least. Especially since this hinted that Kano liked her..I mean, she felt the same way but was this real? Her own cheeks were pretty flushed too as she stared back into Kano's eyes shyly, biting on her bottom lip. In unison, the two managed to confess, causing each other to be shocked in disbelief at what they just said to one another. No kiss took place for a bit, and they were just clueless, stammering about not knowing each other's feelings of the others.

"Alright~ You now need to do the dare, Kano! C'mon and kiss the girlll!" Ayano cooed, almost breaking into song. Rules were rules, so Kano thought it be best to just do it. What was the harm in it? I mean, he had finally told Kido of his feelings after so long anyway.

After a few minutes of silence, Kano lightly pressed his lips against Kido's, kissing her ever so gently. His kiss was filled with inexperience, this was his very first kiss after all so that was to be expected. 

Kido froze up practically as she was kissed and she clung to the boy slightly before making an attempt to kiss him back. The two of their cheeks were bright still as they kissed. No tongue was involved of course. Who French kisses on their first kiss after all? 

After a few seconds of kissing, the two broke apart. Both were panting a bit and faced the others when they heard them sniggering. What were they laughing at? Was something wrong? 

"God I can't believe our objective was so easy to be successful! I thought with Kido being so stubborn that we'd fail it!" Haruka cheered, punching a fist in the air happily with an adorable chuckle. Both Kido and Kano looked at him confused. "W-What objective?" Kido questioned, hiding her flushed face behind her hand.

Popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth, Hibiya began to speak. "Well, we sorta encouraged Kano to have the sleepover but our real objective of it was to get you and Kano together! All Shintaro's idea too!" The small boy chirped with a little giggle.

Kido looked embarrassed, now hiding even more. "I-I swear to god, Shintaro..! I'm going to get you..!" She started to walk over to him, causing him to run out the room. He knows how strong Kido is so he's just gonna run. Unfortunately, Kido ran after him. She needs payback- 

That left the others just sat around the table, laughing still at what had gone on evening. All the members besides Kano were giggling, because he was still trying to comprehend everything. This had certainly been a night that the Mekakushi Dan probably wouldn't forget for a long time.


End file.
